Eric meets Isegrim
Eric meets Isegrim Someone in the crowd loud enough for everyone to hear: “This will be an epic fight! Eric will challenge his father! They hate each other! Eric is a killer and a master with the sword and Isegrim strong as two men with his wicked whip” Before Father could say anything Adolph Lindberg gestured with his open hand to the five stretchers I could now see clearly. “I lost my firstborn today, Isegrim . Do not darken this day further by fighting your Firstborn!” Isegrim grunted something but then glared at the dead men and nodded. “The Lindberg’s have been old friends. You have not wavered standing by my side, so I will honor thy request.” To me Father said. “You will not be able to challenge me until you have been officially declared adult before all Elders and clan chiefs the Day after Yuletide during the great meeting. I however honor the judgment of the Eldest as all do and accept you as an adult.” I wished I could simply scream to vent the pressure and anxiety that had built up in me at this moment. I felt so sick to the stomach and was so glad I was spared to make the decision now. I was not afraid to fight him; the old man had opened my eyes. I was terrified of the possible consequences. Given the grave situation not only because of the dead men right next to us, but about the threshold I just had stepped over in the development of my life, I was a man now in the eyes of my world. I turned halfway to speak into the direction of the speaker who predicted the fight and just like Grandfather laid my hand on Mjordaren. “Whatever disagreements might exist between my father and me is clan business alone and not subject to public spectacles. Until these clan decisions are made I am Eric of the Olafson clan and I stand against anyone besmirching this name and our clans honor. Do not take my youth for a lack of resolve and do not think that the chasm that exists between my father and me is a way to divide the Olafson clan . My side and allegiance is with the Wolfshead by blood and no words or schemes can render this bond. Stand if you dare, speak as man if you have grievances against my clan and name, Challenge my father, our allies or me and I shall answer it” There was silence and I saw open mouths and dropped chins, but that glitter I my father’s eyes was from the now starting rain and nothing else of course. Learning the old Poems was more than reciting rhymes. It helped to phrase and talk the way men and Norse were expected to talk at official business. Father who stood across me had obviously seen whoever had spoken and he said staring at someone in the crowd. “It is as it was said. Stand before thy peer and speak thy mind openly and face the answer we Olafsons will give! Odin alone knows who will be clan chief of the Olafsons in years to come but it will be an Olafson of that there is no doubt! Now let us hear my son’s council as the clan chief of the Peerson requested and then let us honor the dead.” I blinked not only because of the rain dripping of my lashes but did he just call me son? Category:Plots & Scenes